


A Friendly Party Game

by virdant



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, M/M, Mario Party, a friendly party game that nobody would ever take seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: Sebastian, Blaine, and some Warblers play a friendly party game where friendships are reinforced and fair play is valued above everything else......just kidding, it's Mario Party.[a vaguely Dalton AU, though it can be read as canon-compliant if you wished]





	A Friendly Party Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anisstaranise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/gifts).



> For Anis, for so kindly assisting my friend in a UX survey about a writing app! Sorry it took so long, I literally started 5 vignettes before finally just commiting to this one.

“I swear, Smythe—”

“What?” Sebastian taunted, thumb over the A-button. “What, Harwood? You’ll kick my ass?”

Blaine sighed.

“And how will you do that,” Sebastian continued, triumphant. “Go on, Harwood. Tell me your come-back strat. How ever shall you manage it with your—”

Blaine rolled his eyes.

“— _zero_ stars to my _four_?”

Thad audibly ground his teeth together.

Gloating concluded, Sebastian turned back to the screen, Mario Party on the screen. Sebastian was poised to take his fourth star of the game, and would seal him as the winner—at least until bonus stars came out. But he’d been running away with the game since they had started this map, and Thad and Trent had all but conceded defeat.

But not Blaine.

Blaine had a plan.

And as Sebastian, slowly and dramatically—just to rub it in—started to purchase his fourth star, Blaine casually placed a hand on Sebastian’s thigh, leaned in, and in a feat of dexterity, slipped Sebastian a bit of tongue as he slipped the controller out from Sebastian’s lax grasp.

No, he clicked on the screen.

Sebastian blinked dumbly—at the kiss, and likely also at the fact that Blaine had sabotaged their game.

Blaine smiled beatifically back as he took his turn, using a golden pipe to buy his fourth star, sending him into first place as the game ended. “You didn’t think I'd concede defeat with Warbler captaincy on the line, did you?”

 

 

* * *

 

Bonus:

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sebastian shouted.

“That’s pretty bullshit,” Blaine agreed.

Thad, very smugly, kicked his feet onto the coffee table before them. “And that's bonus stars, bitches.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always appreciated!
> 
> enjoyed this? [reblog on tumblr](https://virdant.tumblr.com/post/179713886081/well-since-youre-offering-to-write-vignettes)  
> want to talk writing? [follow me on tumblr](https://virdant.tumblr.com/) | [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant)


End file.
